Stand On Your Window
by Azalea 'Rocchi' Maurish
Summary: Kau sepertinya hanya memiiliki satu pilihan, bukan? Menyerahkan jiwamu pada Sebastian, setelahnya selesai. Tidak ada yang lain. Kecuali ada yang cukup kuat untuk menjebol lingkaran diantara kalian, lalu menculikmu dari sana. Membawamu pergi jauh, jauh. Cukup jauh hingga Sebastian menyerah mengenaimu. Kinda pointless. RnR?


Untuk reviewer **Peripherally Existence**, saya benar-benar berterimakasih :') dan untuk semua fave+alert-nya juga :D seluruh dunia pasti tahu, seorang author takkan bisa menulis dengan baik jika tidak ada reader yang menyemangati dan memberikan apresiasinya :') saya juga berterimakasih atas semua silent reader yang setia membaca ff saya :D hingga detik ini.

Arigatou, minna-san. Saya memang gak bisa bayar pake apa-apa, kecuali ff. Hehehe~ XD saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melunasi hutang saya. :D

Anyway, ini hanya overall saja, jadi memang pendek, hahaha~

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Stand On Your Window**

**.**

Disclaimer:

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

Song:

**Fix You ****© Coldplay**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved © The Script**

**.**

**Summary:**

Kau sepertinya hanya memiiliki satu pilihan, bukan? Menyerahkan jiwamu pada Sebastian, setelahnya selesai. Tidak ada yang lain. Kecuali ada yang cukup kuat untuk menjebol lingkaran diantara kalian, lalu menculikmu dari sana. Membawamu pergi jauh, jauh. Cukup jauh hingga Sebastian menyerah mengenaimu. Kinda pointless. RnR?

**.**

**|Canon |Sudut pandang ketiga |Poetry |One-shot |Setting setelah ending KSJ II :D |Berbentuk surat/diari |**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku mengintip di celah tiraimu. Tirai biru gelap pada kamarmu.

Ini pagi hari, dengan rutinitas membosankan. Hari biasa, seperti hari kemarin, minggu kemarin, dan bahkan bulan kemarin. Aku bisa katakan, ini adalah musim semi. Kulihat, perasaanmu tidak berubah, hatimu masih sama seperti saat aku pertama melihatmu. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh cuaca cerah di bumi ini—saat semilir angin hangat membasuh udara dingin, meniupkan kehidupan baru.

Aku melihat kau berbicara dengan seorang pria tinggi yang paling kau percayai dan paling kau sandari disini, di dunia ini. Kepala pelayan itu, yang dibalut jas hitam elegan—dengan gaya bicara yang anggun. Wajahnya begitu sempurna, paling sempurna diantara manusia lain, diselimuti hitamnya—hitam rambut dan _coat_-nya.

Kau duduk di kursi besarmu, sementara pria itu berdiri kukuh di depan mejamu, layaknya pelayan yang paling loyal. Wajahmu yang bersegi lembut namun mengandung kekerasan dan keteguhan watakmu tampak serius menatap _butler_-mu, namun tidak mengurangi kadar cantiknya parasmu.

Namamu adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Aku mengetahuinya saat seorang gadis berambut ikal pirang memanggilmu begitu. Rambutmu kelabu gelap, lurus dan tampak lembut karena sentuhan lihai dari jemari kepala pelayanmu—yang kau panggil Sebastian Michaelis itu. Tubuhmu begitu kecil dan tampak ringkih, hingga aku merasa Sebastian, harus ekstra protektif padamu.

Oh, sebagai tambahan—karena aku bukan manusia, aku bisa mengetahui jika Sebastian bukanlah ciptaan dari dunia ini. Dia berasal dari dimensi lain, dimensi yang mana pengetahuan manusia tidak akan sampai pada kesimpulan itu. Dimensi antara kehidupan, dan kematian. Celah paling tipis, namun paling nyata. Celah yang berseberangan dengan logika kita, namun diterima hati kita.

Aku mengenalmu saat Sebastian menanamku tepat dibawah jendela kamar kerjamu—yang biasa kau datangi saat pagi hari dan kau tinggalkan saat malam hari. Kelopak putihku mengintip, dan aku bisa melihat keseharianmu dengan jelas; karena jendelamu begitu lebar dan rendah. Aku ingat sekali saat kau berjalan-jalan di taman bersama Sebastian, dan kau melihatku lalu mengerinyit heran.

Kau bertanya pada Sebastian.

"Sebastian, bunga apa ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya..." katamu. Kau saat itu memakai _coat_ biru elegan yang menjadi ciri khasmu serta _eyepatch_ yang tak pernah kau tanggalkan—sementara Sebastian tetap dengan _tailcoat _hitam yang senada, membuat kulit pucat mayatnya tampak semakin horor diterpa sinar matahari.

"Ini bunga edelweis, Tuan Muda. Bunga lambang keabadian," jawab Sebastian dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Edelweis?" gumammu, tanda jika kau belum mengenaliku. Sebastian hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Jika kukatakan, senyuman dan wajahnya itu seperti halnya topeng berukiran paling indah dan paling detail—namun itu juga merupakan topeng manipulasi serta penghinaan.

Mungkin karena itu kau sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan senyumannya, Ciel.

"Edelweis adalah bunga yang hanya bisa tumbuh di dataran tinggi seperti daerah ini, Tuan Muda. Dapat pula tumbuh di pegunungan. Edelweis tidak sama seperti bunga-bunga lain, kelopaknya bisa bertahan begitu lama, tanpa membusuk bahkan saat mereka mati. Umur mereka bisa mencapai lebih dari 100 tahun. Karena itu, ia menjadi lambang cinta, pengorbanan, dan keabadian," jelas Sebastian.

Lalu kau tampak meremehkanku.

"Keabadian, huh? Manusia memang tertarik dengan keabadian..." katamu, sinis. Sebastian lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Benar. Itu karena manusia makhluk yang paling rapuh, dan begitu fana. Karenanya mereka begitu merindukan keabadian, mengagumi cinta dan hasrat," jawab Sebastian. Lalu Ciel, kau hanya diam dengan sudut bibir tertarik keatas, tanda mengejek Sebastian. Kemudian kau pergi, diikuti _butler_-mu.

Ya, aku edelweis. Sebastian menanamku disini, dengan hati-hati. Jemari tangannya yang terlatih berhasil membuatku hidup dibawah jendela kamar kerjamu sampai sekarang. Aku tidak tahu tanggal berapa, bulan berapa, aku hanya tanaman. Aku tidak bisa membaca kalender. Yang kutahu hanya kapan musim semi, salju, panas, dan gugur datang.

Ciel, aku terus melihatmu dari sini, dari tempat yang sama. Jika saja ada manusia yang paling menyedihkan, aku yakin itu adalah kau, Ciel.

Kau tahu mengapa?

Karena kau memilih sendirian. Seberapa kuat hati manusia?

Mengapa kau memilih berlari pada eksistensi yang menjanjikanmu kekuatan—Sebastian Michaelis, Sang Iblis? Kau pikir, kau menyakiti dan menghancurkan orang lain, namun kau tidak tahu. Sebenarnya, kau sedang menghancurkan dan menyakiti dirimu lebih destruktif daripada yang kau lakukan pada orang lain.

Ciel, kau mengatakan kau tidak memerlukan orang lain. Kau berpura-pura menjadi kuat, dewasa sebelum waktunya. Kau membangun tembok besar nyata antara dirimu dan orang lain—karena kau takut orang lain akan menyakiti dan menjatuhkanmu. Kau percaya kau sendirian, tanpa seorangpun. Kau menganggap semua orang hanyalah bidak-bidak sederhana pada papan caturmu. Yang kau namai 'dunia'.

Sedalam apa dendammu, Ciel...? Kau tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu, dan masa lalu. Karena kau masih lemah untuk meminta maaf pada dirimu dan dunia, serta terlalu lemah untuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri dan apa yang sudah dunia lakukan padamu.

Kau pikir, kau merasa cukup seorang diri...? Merasa cukup dengan hanya ditemani seutas benang kontrak 'dua sisi dua mata' seorang iblis?

Kau salah.

Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa Tuhan menjadikan manusia, dan kita semua tidak sempurna?

Itu karena Tuhan menginginkan manusia dan kita semua bersama orang lain, tidak menjadi sendirian, Ciel. Agar kita mencari pengganti kekurangan kita. Agar kita melengkapi diri dengan kehadiran orang lain, manusia lain. Dengan kehadiran manusia lainnya, kita tidak akan merasa ditinggalkan. Kebahagiaan bukanlah kebahagiaan jika kita tidak membaginya dengan orang lain, bukan?

Ciel, jika saja semua ciptaan Tuhan adalah sempurna, tanpa cacat, tanpa kekurangan, dunia pasti sudah hancur sejak dulu. Semua orang menjadi individualis karena tidak memerlukan ikatan antara satu sama lain. Baik itu kekasih, orang tua, teman, dan cinta.

Kau menganggap cinta itu hal lemah, bukan?

Kau anggap cinta adalah hal paling cengeng, bukan?

Kau anggap cinta adalah hal yang melemahkanmu, menghancurkan tembokmu, dan membuatmu terjatuh.

Ciel, apakah kau tahu jika sudut hatimu kau masih begitu ragu-ragu? Meski kau diatas segalanya, kau tahu kau sendirian.

Ciel, sekuat apa hati manusia...?

Kau tidaklah sekuat itu—sekuat yang kau sangka, sekuat yang Sebastian Michaelis sangka, sekuat yang orang-orang lain fikir. Ketika kau menghancurkan hidup orang lain, kau biarkan dendam merembesi kain-kain jiwamu yang sangat rapuh dan rentan. Kau tidak mengerti Ciel, kau tidaklah mengerti jika itu adalah toksin paling mematikan daripada kematian itu sendiri.

Kau tidak mengerti Ciel, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Saat mungkin kau membalaskan dendammu, dendam yang membuat lingkar merah darah pada jiwamu—kau tidak akan merasa cukup. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin haus dan haus lagi untuk menyakiti orang lain karena lukamu masih belum sembuh-sembuh juga. Tanpa kau tahu, luka hatimu hanya akan tambah melebar, terus melebar hingga mengeluarkan darah dan nanah lagi.

Mungkin, lukamu hanya akan semakin membusuk dan berbau amis. Amisnya membuatmu mual. Membuatmu ingin muntah.

Itu sama sekali tidak menyembuhkanmu, Ciel. Kau hanya akan semakin terjebak pada pusara dan lingkaranmu sendiri. Kau hanya akan semakin terkubur, terperosok, terjatuh, terluka, dan tidak ada yang menolongmu karena kau membuang semua orang yang menawarimu cinta tak berbayar.

Kau pikir, kau bisa menerima itu semua. Menerima semua perasaan marah, dendam, rasa bersalah, kemudian menjadi sendirian.

Ciel, sekuat apa hati manusia...?

Sekuat apa hatimu...?

Ciel, tanpa kau sadari, kau menunjukkan kekecewaanmu. Kau menjadi yang paling lemah saat kau mengklaim kau paling kuat. Hahaha, andai saja kau mengerti, Ciel. Andai saja.

Nah, Ciel... sekuat apa hati manusia?

Aku kemudian bertanya-tanya, bagaimana akhir dari hidupmu. Kau sepertinya hanya memiiliki satu pilihan, bukan? Menyerahkan jiwamu pada Sebastian, setelahnya selesai. Tidak ada yang lain. Kecuali ada yang cukup kuat untuk menjebol lingkaran diantara kalian, lalu menculikmu dari sana. Membawamu pergi jauh, jauh. Cukup jauh hingga Sebastian menyerah mengenaimu.

Tapi kurasa, itu agak mustahil meski ada kemungkinan.

Hey Ciel, sekuat apa hati manusia, hingga mereka mampu berdiri sendiri dan menolak semua orang?

Kau tahu, ketika kau menyakiti orang lain—entah karena tindakan, atau yang paling remeh seperti kata-kata dan senyuman mengejek—kau sebenarnya sedang menambahkan luka hatimu. Kau sebenarnya mencari manusia lain sebagai pelampiasan rasa amarahmu, rasa ketidak-puasanmu, rasa dendammu, dan mungkin juga rasa tertolakmu. Kau hanya mencari pembenaran.

Aku tidak mengerti banyak mengenai manusia, Ciel. Karenanya aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau salah. Namun, aku hanya tahu kalau kau tidaklah sekuat yang kau sangka. Kau hanya menutupi tembokmu yang berlubang, tanpa memperbaikinya.

Manusia adalah eksistensi paling sempurna. Mereka diberikan pilihan—antara Hasrat dan Logika. Namun sayangnya, manusia kebanyakan memilih Hasrat. Apa kau tahu mengapa? Itu karena Hati berbagi kamar yang sama dengan Hasrat di jiwamu, layaknya Cinta yang memiliki kekasih Kebencian. Hasrat jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan Logika.

Hati adalah dimana manusia memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sayangnya, jarak antara Hasrat dan Hati terlampau dekat dibandingkan jarak antara Hati dan Logika. Terkadang, manusia tahu mengenai kebaikan dan keburukan, namun karena manusia menyukai hal terlarang—sejak hal terlarang terasa jauh lebih manis—karenanya mereka selalu memilih Hasrat.

Termasuk kau, Ciel. Kau selalu memilih Hasrat, menekan Logikamu. Aku tidak mengataimu bodoh, Phantomhive. Kau jenius. Logika yang kumaksudkan disini adalah Logika mengenai kemanusiaan, mengenai bagaimana seharusnya kau hidup tanpa melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan, Ciel. Semua manusia berhak mendapatkannya.

Karena itu, Iblis dan Malaikat cemburu mengenai Manusia. Manusia diberikan dua hal itu. Apalah Manusia itu? Eksistensi tipis antara Iblis dan Malaikat, celah penghubung dan border pembatas diantara mereka karena Manusia memiliki dua hal tersebut. Karena itu, mereka bisa memiliki hati yang lebih buruk dari Iblis, atau hati yang bisa membuat Malaikat bertekuk lutut.

Sayangnya, kau malah merendahkan dirimu, berlari ke tempat Iblis. Ah, Ciel, andai saja kau mengerti betapa besarnya kesalahanmu... dan betapa sempitnya hatimu.

**.**

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try, to fix you_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kini, aku sendiri. Berdiri dibawah jendela kerjamu, yang dulu kau tempati.

Kau dimana, Ciel...?

Sejak hari dimana kau pulang bersama Sebastian, dan semua pakaianmu berubah menjadi hitam—aku merasakan hal yang berbeda darimu. Eksistensimu. Sepertinya, kau menjadi seorang iblis, Ciel. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku hanya merasakan, kalau kau bukanlah manusia lagi. Kau berubah, dengan perubahan paling ekstrim.

Masih kuingat saat tunanganmu yang cantik datang, dan kau mengajaknya untuk dansa kalian yang terakhir. Karena kau akan pergi jauh, jauh sekali. Ke tempat dimana hanya kau dan Sebastian yang tahu. Kau meninggalkan segalanya—harta, nama, mansion, dan orang-orang yang mencintaimu, serta orang-orang yang mengenalmu. Semuanya. Kau pergi bersama Sebastian, entah kemana.

Aku tahu. Mungkin karena Sebastian adalah orang yang paling mengerti mengenai hatimu, lebih mengerti daripada kau sendiri. Ia bisa membacamu, lebih baik daripada orang lain. Ia terpaut padamu. Karena ia adalah eksistensi terdekatmu, dan eksistensi dimana jiwamu akan berhenti berlayar. Karena itu, kau pergi bersamanya.

Dia akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhirmu. Kalian telah menyematkan cincin ikatan yang jauh lebih mengikat dibandingkan cincin pernikahan, lebih romantis dibandingkan cincin cinta, dan lebih kuat dibandingkan cincin bumi. Kalian telah mengikat satu sama lain, lebih erat daripada ikatan cinta romantisme Romeo-Juliet, dan lebih panas dibandingkan malam pertama sepasang pengantin.

Kalian memiliki kontrak dan hutang satu sama lain. Meski aku tetap merasa gemas mengapa kau harus menyerahkan jiwamu pada Iblis...

Saat itu, aku ingat kau mengendarai kereta kuda dengan Sebastian. Kau meninggalkan pelayan-pelayan Phantomhive yang menangis. Itu adalah kali terakhirnya aku melihatmu, Ciel. Kau menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Seakan-akan semua kesakitan hatimu telah lenyap. Seakan-akan semua kutukan tak termaafkan itu telah kau temukan penawarnya. Seakan-akan kau telah meminum elixir keabadian.

Kau menjadi sosok iblis, yang sama dengan Sebastian. Yang mana menempatkan Sebastian pada kutukan tanpa ampun—terjebak dalam jiwamu, selama-lamanya. Ia tidak bisa lagi bukan menghirup jiwamu, bukan?

Aku masih ingat pembicaraanmu dengan para pelayanmu. Kau menyerahkan semuanya pada mereka. Kau memercayakan mansion ini pada mereka. Kata-katamu saat itu benar-benar seperti orang yang takkan kembali. Setidaknya untuk masa yang begitu lama, hingga usia-usia mereka tidak cukup panjang untuk menemuimu lagi.

Melewati beberapa musim, aku dengar kabar saat dua orang India temanmu itu—yang satu pangeran agak _childish_ dan pelayan setianya, mengatakan jika dahulu Sebastian memberikan kado perpisahan. Yang mana dalam kado itu terdapat kartu paling menyesakkan mereka—berita halus mengenai kematianmu. Padahal kau sama sekali tidak mati, hanya mentransfer keberadaanmu menjadi iblis.

Seketikanya, semua hal menjadi berubah. Orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan, menjadi begitu berduka. Terutama tunanganmu, dua teman Indiamu itu, dan pelayan-pelayanmu.

Kau tahu, Ciel setelah kau pergi, aku tak tahu berapa lama—semua hal tampak menyedihkan. Beberapa lama berselang—melewati beberapa kali musim salju, aku mendengar kabar jika Pak Tanaka yang ramah itu meninggal dengan tenang. Aku ikut bersedih, karena beliau adalah orang yang hangat, dan tenang.

Aku tidak tahu kapan beliau meninggal, kau tahu aku hanya setangkai bunga. Aku tidak bisa membaca kalender atau jam.

Mungkin karena imortalitasku jua, aku akhirnya melihat banyak perubahan terjadi di mansionmu dan orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan. Tunanganmu, lambat tetapi pasti menjadi wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik. Ia masih sering mengunjungi mansion ini setiap ulang tahunmu pada musim salju, dengan wajahnya yang tidak lagi secerah saat kau masih ada.

Kudengar, ia akan menikahi seorang _count_.

Tunanganmu, aku merasa bersedih karenanya. Ia akhirnya berusaha melupakanmu, dengan menemukan orang lain. Namun orang lain itu tidaklah sama sepertimu. Mungkin karena itu, ia masih sering mengunjungi mansion tua ini, yang benar-benar sunyi tanpa kau dan Sebastian. Ia masih mengharapkanmu, dan masih berharap berita kematianmu dusta.

Ketiga pelayanmu juga, mereka sudah mulai berubah. Yang perempuan ceroboh itu, ia menikahi seorang pria biasa, yang memiliki toko kue di London. Dan seorang chef yang suka meledakkan dapur, ia menemukan wanitanya. Begitu juga dengan tukang kebun yang ceria tersebut—meski paling belakangan, ia akhirnya menikah juga. Mereka dikarunai anak.

Ciel, aku tidak tahu berapa tahun telah berjalan—namun semua hal menjadi sangat berbeda. Apa yang kau lakukan di dimensi lain itu, Ciel? Apakah Sebastian memperlakukanmu dengan baik, sebaik saat kau mengiming-iminginya jiwamu? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya setangkai bunga imortal. Imortal yang sendirian, dan menyaksikan semua hal. Imortal yang tak pernah membawakanmu kebahagiaan.

Ciel, aku menyadari betapa mansion ini seperti tempat mati. Batu putih yang membangunnya, sudah mulai dimakan usia. Aku melihat ada retakan-retakan kecil disisi-sisinya. Dahulu, setiap pagi aku pasti melihatmu dari jendela kamar kerja ini. Namun sekarang sudah kosong. Buku-buku itu, sudah tidak ada lagi yang menyentuhnya. Aku beberapa kali memergoki tunanganmu duduk dikursimu sambil menangisimu.

Ciel, aku tidak akan mengatakan Sebastian itu brengsek karena dirinya telah membawamu pergi—menyisakan banyak luka pada orang-orang yang mencintaimu. Aku senang jika kau telah menyembuhkan hatimu, dimana lukamu telah tidak ada lagi karena kau bukanlah manusia seperti dahulu. Hati manusia itu lemah, bukan?

Ciel, aku tidak mengerti mengenai takdir. Apakah benar benang merah legenda China itu nyata, atau tidak—yang mana menghubungkan kelingkingmu dan Iblis itu hingga kalian seperti diciptakan untuk satu sama lain, berpasangan satu sama lain. Seakan-akan kau memang tidak seharusnya ada di bumi, mengikuti jejak kekasihmu yang dikutuk untuk selama-lamanya bersamamu.

Sebenarnya, aku merasa bersedih dan bersyukur.

Dalam periode yang entah sampai kapan, kau akan menghabiskan imortalitas dengan Sebastian, bersama-sama. Terdengar seperti novel fantasi-romans yang klise, seperti dongengan kuno, dan drama melankolis. Drama klasik musikal. Namun sayang, cerita hidupmu sama sekali tidak sesederhana drama, bukan? Hanya akhir ceritamu saja yang sedikit... dramatis.

Yah, mungkin karena itu aku membenci Shakespeare serta semua dramanya.

Manusia berubah. Mereka berjalan. Mereka memiliki Hasrat, yang membuat mereka tidak pernah menjadi orang yang sama terus-menerus. Hati mereka dipengaruhi waktu, rasa cinta lebih sering memudar saat terlalu lama diabaikan. Rasa amarah terkadang meredam, ketika waktu yang menanganinya. Manusia ada yang menjadi dewasa, ada juga yang malah menjadi lebih bodoh.

Mungkin aku bisa mengatakan hal ini karena aku bukan manusia, Ciel. Tolong jangan marah ketika kau membaca harianku ini.

Terkadang, memang ada luka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh waktu. Terus tersisa hingga maut menciummu dipuncak kepala. Mungkin ketika itu, kau akhirnya bisa melihat kenyataan, Ciel. Bukan kebenaran. Apalah kebenaran itu? Jika kau menanyakan aku yang notabene hanya setangkai edelweis dibawah jendela kamar kerjamu, kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang benar atau salah.

Kebenaran adalah delusional, dan variable. Itu karena manusia lebih kompleks daripada ciptaan yang lain. Mereka memercayai kebenaran mereka sendiri, seperti kau, Ciel. Kau memercayai kebenaranmu sendiri, tanpa tahu hal sesungguhnya. Karena itu, terkadang kebenaranmu yang membawamu seperti ini. Membawamu jauh-jauh dan menjadi ignoran pada orang lain. Orang-orang yang memikirkanmu.

Kebenaran adalah misteri. Dan keberadaan yang tidak ada. Jika saja kau mengerti filosofi ini, maka kau tidak akan memakai kata 'kebenaran' itu.

Ciel, jika saja ditempat barumu itu memang paradoks dari dunia ini—dimana saat kau menjadi iblis barulah kau bisa terbebas dari semua luka hatimu—aku tidak bisa menghakimi apakah sebaiknya kau tetap disana atau tidak. Namun, ini memang akhir yang indah sekalipun tragis, bukan? Kau imortal bersama Sebastian, dan itu mengingatkanku pada novel romantika remaja bertema fantasi...

Kurasa, persepsi waktu didunia ini dengan dimensi kalian berbeda, bukan? Tampaknya kau sama sekali tidak terganggu untuk mengintip kondisi setelah perpisahan.

Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu mengenai tahun dan kalender, serta jam. Yang aku tahu hanyalah musim gugur, panas, semi, serta salju; dan setelah periode lewat begitu saja—lama sekali—akhirnya setelah melewati puluhan musim salju sejak "kematian"-mu, aku melihat tunanganmu. Dia sudah memiliki anak, bahkan sudah remaja. Dua remaja rupawan.

Aku juga melihat garis kerutan pada wajah cantiknya.

Ia datang ke mansion ini karena kunjungan, seperti yang dahulu sering ia lakukan.

Saat itu aku menyadari, betapa panjangnya waktu berjalan sejak hari dimana kau melarikan diri dari dunia ini bersama Sebastian. Betapa panjangnya waktu berjalan sejak kau memutuskan untuk mengejar imortalitas, terjebak dalam celah dimensi antara kehidupan dan kematian. Memilih mengadakan pernikahan yang lebih romantis daripada fiksi manapun, pernikahan tergelap dari yang tergelap; penyerahan diri.

Ciel, apakah tempat itu menarik? Indah? Lebih indah daripada dunia ini? Mungkin. Karena kau sama sekali tidak ingin kembali dari sana. Tidak ingin melihat bagaimana kejadian setelah kau meninggalkan semua hal. Bagaimana Inggris telah berubah banyak, dan semua orang—meski langit, dan musim tetaplah sama, tidak berubah. Hanya manusia yang berubah, dunia tetaplah sama.

Sama denganku, yang tidak berubah. Tetap menjadi edelweis yang sama. Betapa imortalnya aku, hingga aku belum juga layu.

Kau tahu Ciel, perputaran hidup manusia hampir seperti: dilahirkan—dibesarkan—disekolahkan—menikah—bekerja—memiliki anak—menjadi kakek/nenek—kemudian meninggal. Begitupula yang kusaksikan.

Perlahan, namun pasti aku melihat bukti itu.

Dengan jangka waktu yang berputar lambat namun pasti, kusadari bahwa tunanganmu yang dulu cantik, kini sudah menjadi nenek karena melewati masa yang kelewat panjang—dan akhirnya aku mendapat kabar kalau ia meninggal. Dengan tenang, dan mengengam cincinmu ditangan keriputnya.

Aku tidak tahu jika ia masih mengenangmu, bahkan setelah puluhan musim salju berlalu. Bahkan saat ia menjadi orang tua.

Terdengar menyedihkan, sungguh. Betapa ia mencintaimu sangat dalam, Ciel—hingga ia mengingatmu diujung usianya.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So, I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

Kemudian, lagi-lagi waktu menunjukkan kuasanya, yang tidak bisa didebatkan. Seakan-akan, hanya Tuhan yang bisa menyembelih waktu itu sendiri, agar waktu berhenti berbuat makar dan onar dengan menaruh keriput pada wajah-wajah manusia, menaruh sakit pada tubuh, mengecat uban pada rambut, serta mengabuti pikiran agar cepat lupa.

Pelayan-pelayanmu, akhirnya satu-persatu meninggal.

Yang pertama, adalah perempuan berambut merah ceroboh itu—ia menjadi nenek-nenek sekarang, meninggal karena sakit. Ia dimakamkan di Pemakaman London. Kemudian, melewati beberapa musim semi, chef yang itu, ia juga wafat. Dengan tenang. Meski masih kakek-kakek, ia tetaplah semangat. Sama halnya dengan tukang kebun ceria itu, meski ia menjadi lansia, ia tetap ramah dan ceria. Ia telah meninggal, karena sakit setelah beberapa musim salju lewat.

Kulihat, begitu cepat. Aku tidak tahu mengenai penanggalan kalender tahun, Ciel. Karenanya aku tidak tahu berapa tahun jarak mereka meninggal, dan tanggal berapa mereka wafat. Yang menjadi tolak ukurku hanyalah musim dingin atau salju.

Semua pelayanmu telah tiada. Anak dan cucu mereka, memilih pindah daripada tinggal lebih lama di mansionmu—mungkin karena terlampau banyak kenangan tidak mengenakkan disini. Menyaksikan banyak kematian dan kehidupan. Mereka tidak ingin lagi mengurus mansionmu, dan membiarkannya terbengkalai. Seperti halnya puri tua megah, dan akhirnya dimakan usia.

Lalu, mereka meninggalkan aku dan mansion ini sendiri.

Waktu berjalan, melewati belasan musim dingin. Entah sudah berapa lama mansion ini kosong, tak terawat sama sekali. Tanaman menjalar, mulai melebarkan batang-batang usilnya ditembok batu ini. Bangunan yang dulunya putih, sekarang menjadi kusam dan retak-retak. Tanaman yang dahulunya dirawat Sebastian serta tukang kebun ceria itu, telah semerawut. Tidak lagi indah.

Mansion ini berdebu. Kotor. Hutan buatan yang dulunya beraturan dan tertata, sekarang seperti belantara. Menutupi mansion ini dari pandangan manusia, hingga tidak terlihat sama sekali. Dinding mansion ini mulai ditumbuhi lumut-lumut, jamur, serta dirambati mawar liar. Jendela-jendelanya berdebu dan kotor. Ketika malam hari, tidak ada cahaya hangat lilin yang dinyalakan Sebastian, atau sosokmu yang duduk di meja kerja.

Ciel, disini... tinggal aku sendirian disini.

Satu-satunya yang masih sama, seperti saat sebelum kau pergi dari dunia ini, seperti saat orang-orang yang mencintaimu masih hidup, seperti saat Sebastian ada dan mengurus mansion ini. Semua hal berubah—setelah melewati puluhan musim salju. Yang aku tahu, satu tahun mewakili satu musim salju. Aku tidak tahu pasti sudah berapa puluh tahun sejak kematianmu. Mungkin hampir seratus.

Aku masih duduk dibawah jendela kamar kerjamu, kelopakku masih mengintip diambang jendela ini. Masih dapat melihat isi ruanganmu, yang berdebu. Buku-bukumu telah habis dimakani rayap dan ngengat. Ruangan itu gelap, dan berdebu. Tidak sama seperti dahulu. Tidak ada keributan. Tidak ada gerutuanmu. Tidak ada omelan Sebastian. Tidak ada suara tawa tunanganmu. Berubah.

Aku melihat sekali lagi ke ruanganmu. Aku masih ingat—dahulu, kau pasti masih bekerja di ruangan ini, sementara Sebastian menyuguhkan teh dan beberapa makanan kecil kesukaanmu. Sayangnya, gulungan film lamaku itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Kau dan Sebastian pergi. Semua orang yang mencintaimu telah wafat. Mansion ini tak terurus. Semua orang telah melupakanmu.

Betapa tidak nyamannya menjadi imortal. Kau satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Aku melihat kearah langit malam. Dimana langit itu terlalu mendung, menghalangi kerlip-kerlip bintang dan wajah bulan, disana. Terlalu mendung. Udara dingin mulai iseng meniupi kelopakku, menerbangkan serbuk sari. Saat itu aku berpikir, sampai berapa lama lagi aku berdiri disini? Sudah tidak ada yang tersisa untukku. Jujur, aku kesepian. Karena usia lamaku, aku dikarunia jiwa untuk mengerti.

Menunggu beberapa ratus musim salju lagi? Kuharap, cepat. Kuharap ada kambing hutan atau kuda liar yang cukup rakus dan beruntung untuk menemuiku disini, sehingga mereka akan memakanku. Dan aku tidak perlu lagi sendirian lebih lama, menatapi kamar kerja usang dengan cat terkelupasan.

Kemudian aku mendengar bunyi gemerisik yang terlalu berisik. Terlalu ribut untuk hewan. Mungkin kuda liar? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Kuharap kuda itu yang akan mematahkan tangkai tuaku, dan menginjakku sampai remuk. Namun, itu terdengar seperti langkah manusia. Mungkin orang tersesat. Daerah ini sudah begitu jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, hutannya terlampau lebat. Orang sangat mudah tersesat disini.

Saat itu, aku seperti melihat kembali ke masa lalu.

Aku melihat sosok kurus dan ringkih yang benar-benar tidak berubah—sama tidak berubahnya denganku. Rambut kelabu tua, lurus. Tubuh mungil yang tidak ada perubahan seperti terakhir kulihat—dibalut _coat _hitam yang sama saat meninggalkan mansion ini. Kau memandangku, dengan seringaian yang berbeda.

Itu kau, Ciel. Mengapa kau kembali? Tidak ada yang tersisa untukmu. Semua orang-orang yang mencintaimu, telah tiada. Semua orang, melupakanmu. Namamu terhapus begitu saja. Mansion ini, tinggal menunggu gempa bumi atau apa saja yang akan merontokkan pilar-pilarnya agar ambruk.

Kau melangkah, mendekat lalu menyentuh kelopakku. Dan kau tersenyum penuh arti. Dibelakangmu, kulihat Sebastian dengan _tailcoat_ yang benar-benar membuatku merasa seperti reuni. Benar-benar nostalgia. Wajahnya masih sama, tidak disentuh keriput sama sekali. Semua hal dari dirinya benar-benar persis saat ia meninggalkan tempat ini bersamamu, Ciel.

"Kau benar, Sebastian," gumammu seraya mengelus kelopak putihku. "Edelweis adalah bunga lambang keabadian. Kelopaknya tidak membusuk..."

"Hanya ini yang tersisa, Tuan Muda dan mansionnya. Mengapa Anda ingin kembali?" tanya Sebastian. Raut wajahnya benar-benar berbeda daripada yang dahulu. Ia tak lagi tersenyum. Aneh.

"Aku lebih menyukai disini..." katamu seraya tetap menatapi kelopakku.

Sebastian hanya diam, dan tetap berdiri kukuh dibelakangmu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku mengintip di celah tiraimu. Tirai biru gelap pada kamarmu.

Aku melihat, ruang kerjamu kembali menjadi seperti dahulu—hangat, rapi, dan elegan. Jendela ini—jendela yang sangat rendah dan lebar—telah bersih seperti dahulu—membuatku lebih jelas melihat ke dalam kamar kerjamu. Buku-buku tebal mengisi rak-rak perpustakaanmu, dan cat-catnya yang terkelupasan telah kembali ke warnanya—indah dan cerah.

Aku melihat mansion ini kembali seperti sedia kala—seperti pada terakhir kali kau meninggalkannya. Batu-batu yang mendirikan bangunan ini kembali putih bersih seperti awalnya. Taman bunga yang tadinya semerawut dan acak-acakan, kembali tertata apik. Hutan buatan disini juga kembali rapi, dengan bentuk-bentuk dedaunannya yang elips. Sama sekali berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kullihat, seisi ruangan mansionmu sudah cantik dan elegan. Jika malam, jendela-jendelanya tidak lagi gelap seperti dahulu kulihat. Jendelanya akan disinari cahaya lampu hangat. Di mansion ini, hanya ada kau dan Sebastian saja, tanpa orang lain—persis saat pertama kalian bertemu.

Ups, bagaimana aku tahu tentang itu? Hahaha, panggil saja aku Sherlock Holmes.

Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau tahu Ciel, jika tanaman yang umurnya melebihi 100 musim semi akan dikaruniai jiwa? Seperti aku. Sekarang, aku memiliki bentuk atau wujud baru. Tidak cantik sih, karena aku hanya edelweis. Edelweis bukanlah bunga secantik anggrek, apalagi mawar. Hanya bunga biasa, bunga liar.

Aku sudah memiliki wujud lain. Apa kau percaya mengenai peri? Iblis saja ada, tentu saja peri ada, bukan? Meski aku hanya bisa terbang sekitar luar mansion, dan mengintip di jendela-jendelamu, aku tidak berani masuk ke dalam. Karenanya aku tahu mengenai kau dan Sebastian. Jika Sebastian atau kau mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, aku akan langsung bersembunyi. Karenanya kau juga tidak tahu jika aku ada.

Aku terbiasa tidur dan bersembunyi di kelopak bungaku. Menontonimu sibuk di kamar kerjamu adalah hobiku, dan menjadi rutinitasku sejak seratus musim semi yang lalu. Atau terbang mengelilingi mansion dan bersembunyi di sisi jendela, melihat Sebastian merawati berbagai pernak-pernik alat makan yang indah-indah. Terkadang, kulihat Sebastian tengah mengurusi taman.

Aku tidak mengerti mengenai hubungan kau dan Sebastian—terkadang kau berakting seperti ia adalah kekasihmu, terkadang kau mengasarinya layaknya ia adalah pelayan paling bodoh. Pada awalnya, aku kasihan padamu, Ciel—kau akan dimakan jiwanya oleh Sebastian, namun sekarang aku sedikit bersimpati pada Iblis itu. Ia terjebak disisimu, selama-lamanya.

Kurasa, bukan akhir yang buruk. Terlebih saat akhir cerita ini dengan kembalinya kau ke mansion ini, bersama Sebastian. Saat sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untukmu. Saat semua orang yang mencintaimu dan mengenalmu, telah tiada. Saat semua hal yang kau miliki, sirna di makan usia. Meski begitu, kau tetap kembali. Kau tetap pulang.

Disini, dimana semua hidupmu berawal. Manusia hanya membuat lingkaran besar dalam hidupnya, pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali ke tempat dimana mereka awal berdiri. Sepertimu, Ciel. Kau memenangkannya. Kau memenangkan permainan ini. Karena kau memenangkannya, maka kau kembali ke sini, untuk memperlihatkannya pada Sebastian.

Sesungguhnya, aku menyenangi fakta ini. Fakta kalau kau baik-baik saja. Fakta kalau kau tak berubah. Meski kau tidak peduli. Meski kau tidak mengenaliku.

Aku hanya setangkai edelweis, yang berdiri di sudut jendelamu.

**.**

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try, to fix you_

**.**

**End**

* * *

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir! #waved#**

_**.**_

Sebenarnya saya udah muncul beberapa ide ff baru.

Misalnya, **The Lucifer**(Multi-chapter|Fantasy/Adventure)**, Traveller**(Multi-chapter|Fantasy/Adventure)**, Kakakku Ganteng Sekali!**(One-Shot|Humor/Family)**, Moshi-Moshi?**(One-Shot|Angst/Tragedy)**, Striptease? Striptease! **(One-Shot|Humor/Parody)**, X1X Phone Caller**(Multi-chapter|Mystery/Supernatural)**, A Gap Between Immortality**(Multi-chapter|Angst/Tragedy)**, X and Y**(Multi-chapter|Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy)**.**

Yahahaha, tapi saya tahu, saya harus menyelesaikan **The Sixth Sense** dahulu. Masalahnya, fanfic ini salah satu dari fanfic saya yang paling banyak dibaca (dan ditagih XD), seperti **The Black Army** (collab dengan author **Shigure Haruki**-san), **Oh My God!**, dan **Guruku Ganteng Sekali!**. Saya masih memiliki banyak halangan, terutama masalah kesehatan (heck, benar kata Dr. Adamo, goldar AB paling payah imunitasnya)

**Ciel: **"Kalau sudah baikan, kau pasti lupa update lagi seperti fic-mu yang lain..."

**Azalea: **"...damn right. Saya memang bermasalah dengan itu, Ciel-chan. Di laptop banyak sekali fanfic yang sudah diketik, namun malah dibuang-buang dan tidak saya publish atau tidak saya teruskan karena pikiran saya sangat mudah berubah."

**Shizuo: **"Bipolar. Seperti seekor 'kutu' yang kukenal..." #ngiseprokok#

**Azalea: **"Izaya-chan memang terdiagnosis memiliki beberapa _personality disorder._ _Frankly_, ada beberapa yang mengatakan saya begitu—bipolar. Pandangan orang berbeda-beda, memang. Mungkin saja saya tidak bipolar tapi karena goldar saya AB? Mereka terkenal berubah-ubah..."

**Shizuo: **"...tau ah." #gakbisa-nangkepbanyakkata#

**Ciel: **"Bicara masalah Orihara-san, aku tidak melihat dia dan Sebastian di postcript ini..."

**Azalea: **"Ha, kalau tidak salah mereka berbicara diarah sana. Geez, antara penampilan dan "pendapat mengenai manusia" mereka berdua benar-benar sama. Mereka pasti sharing tentang "manusia dan kehidupan, manusia dan emosinya" lalu bla-bla-bla dengan sangat klop..." =_=

**Shizuo: **"Creepy bastards..."

**Ciel & Azalea: **"Agreed." #serempak#

**Azalea: "Anyhow, terimakasih sudah mendukung saya selama ini! Jika saya cukup beruntung—belum disembelih dan terbakar di neraka, atau ditangkap SATPOL PP karena ada razia banci liar yang meresahkan masyarakat—kita akan ketemu lagi di FF saya yang lain~" #wave2#**

**Ciel: **"APAAA?" #kaget#

**Shizou: **"Itu menjelaskan kenapa tadi pagi Lea mencukur jenggotnya..." #nahanketawa#

**Azalea: **"SHUT UP! Aib orang disebar-sebar! Dan JANGAN PERNAH kalian meragukan gender seorang Azalea Maurish. Coba saja berani-berani meragukan, saya hamilin satu-satu... huehehehe~! Saya serius. Coba aja ada yang meragukan IDENTITAS GENDER saya di review, bakalan hamil saat itu juga, dan mengakui kalau ternyata—piiiip—MUAHAHAHA~!" #ketawa iblis#

**Ciel: **"...hiii..." #mundurteratur#

**Shizuo: **"Se-seberapa inhuman-nya kekuatanku, aku takkan bisa melawan banci ganas..." #mundurperlahan#

**Izaya: **#tiba2nimbrung# "Lea-chan ternyata transgender? Berapa operasinya? Jadi tertarik..."

**Azalea, Ciel, Sebastian & Shizuo:** "..." #speechless# #darahmembeku#

**.**

**Izaya Orihara & Shizuo Heiwajima © Durarara/Ryohgo Narita**

**.**

* * *

Tertanda**,**

**Azalea_Maurish**

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari. Masa lalu akan terus mengejarmu. Apa kau tahu mengapa? Itu karena masa lalu dan masa depan adalah hal yang sendirian, sangat kesepian."**—(Izaya Orihara)**


End file.
